Cream Puff Blues
by apelilly
Summary: What's a schizophrenic boy to do when life has gotten so crazy? Written for another one of Matou Sanami's works: TRASH.


Sorry to post this here, but there really isn't any other section for Matou Sanami's other works on . Anyway...this is from her one-shot manga, TRASH. I hope at least a few people here know about it or else that's gonna suck haha.

**In case you haven't, I'll post the synopsis written on the back:** _Will Anderson is the nephew of a modern-day Al Capone. But when he runs into a man and his pet penguin in Central Park, Will's life turns complicated! He is swept up into the "business" of the Trash Company, an odd-jobs outfit whose main work involves stolen jewels and a whole lotta trouble!_

So there ya go! All characters belong to Matou Sanami. Enjoy.

**Cream Puff Blues**

Will Anderson sighed as he paced back and forth in the luxurious living room of his uncle's home. Kate, who had been watching him for about a whole ten minutes, finally grew bored and gave a sigh of her own.

"Why are you pacing?" she asked him.

Will turned to his cousin with a surprised look; clearly he had been too deep in thought to notice her presence, "Pardon?"

The girl rolled her eyes and repeated her question, "I asked you why you were pacing."

Why was he pacing, she wanted to know? Will had about a million reasons as to why he was pacing. Well, actually there were only four, but that was beside the point. He had been thinking about these reasons since he got home from work. In fact, his work was one of them.

The Trash Company he was now employed by was made up of only a few select people. Ginger, the blonde, hot, and supposed boss of the company. Feith, the redheaded information gatherer and comic relief. Guy, the...muscle? The dark haired boy did seem to beat up the most people. Bobby, their penguin mascot. And finally, himself.

Will didn't exactly know what he brought to the group, but he was still employed so he must have been doing something right.

Too bad their company liked to do all he wrong things. His first reason for pacing in the living room: Trash Company wasn't only a company that cleaned. It was also a company that stole valuables from wealthy clients that hired them.

Though they didn't put it in their ads, obviously.

His second reason was because of Guy. It was bad enough that the other boy scared the shit out of him, but he also had to go and suck the life right out of Will's face! That's right. Will Anderson had been kissed. By a boy. And Will wasn't sure if it was because Guy actually liked him or if it was because of the Cream Puffs he had eaten previously.

That was reason number three, by the way.

The fourth and final reason was that Guy also knew about Cross - his other personality. And that was something he absolutely wished no one else found out about. He was grateful that Guy hadn't brought it up again. Not that he really could with the way Will had been avoiding getting caught alone with him. Along with looking at him, talking to him, trying not to blush or stutter around him...

Kind of like how Sena had been acting around Will ever since the incident at his house when they were trying to steal...

Oh. _Oh_...

Make that _five_ reasons he was pacing in his uncle's living room.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" his cousin's voice cut through his thoughts and he flushed, embarrassed.

Will cleared his throat, "N-no reason. I just felt like it."

"Well stop it," Kate huffed, crossing her small arms, "You're going to make a hole in the carpet."

"Sorry." Will mumbled, flopping onto the plush couch.

He sighed once more and Kate sighed along with him.

"I know you're lying, Will," she started, "But I'm not going to pester you about it. It's late and I have to take my bath. When I get out, you had better of stopped moping or I'll call Mel in here to talk to you." With that, she turned around and marched out of the room.

Will stared after her, a slight smile on his face. Kate was really quite intelligent for a ten year old, but he was sure this was something she wouldn't understand. Will wasn't sure he understood it all himself. He wasn't gay...at least, he was pretty sure he wasn't. And Guy probably just wanted to taste the Cream Puffs anyway. It had nothing to do with Guy liking him like that.

Sitting alone in his uncle's living room, Will reluctantly admitted that he wished it did.


End file.
